Durmiendo entre Sueños
by hikari-loka
Summary: El soñar es como escapar, como irse a otro mundo, donde las preocupaciones y presiones no existen, una forma de dejar la realidad. Para él, el soñar era eso y mucho mas, pues era la única forma de dejar todo ese sentimiento de sufrimiento atrás.


(N/A): hola a todos, dios termine a las 12:00 este fic, me estoy muriendo de sueño XD, pero bueno aquí les dejo un poco de la historia de Grecia de chico, cuando era chibi (mi vida *O*), en realidad desde hace tiempo que tenia esta historia (la escribí en mi libreta en clases -escusa para no prestar atención xD) pero no la había subido por la flojera de pasarla XD, bueno espero que la disfruten, bye.

* * *

><p><em>"El soñar es como escapar, es como irse a otro mundo, donde las preocupaciones y presiones no existen, una forma de escapar de la realidad"<em>

El pequeño imperio griego llevaba mucho tiempo recorriendo aquel castillo de mármol paseándose por los pasillos y observando todas las habitaciones, buscando a su madre.

Sus gatos, fieles acompañantes lo seguían en su búsqueda, maullando y olfateando tratando de encontrar algún rastro de la persona perdida.

-*máter~ ¿Dónde estás?, por favor, aparece-llamo el pequeño con la esperanza de que su progenitora lo escuchara- ne ne ¿crees que aparezca?- le pregunto a uno de los pequeños gatos, el cual solo le respondió con un maullido- mmm, será mejor que siga buscando.

Sus pequeños piececitos recorrieron todo el lugar sin tener suerte alguna, cuando se canso de buscar, se sentó en el piso, acomodando su pequeña toga y empezó a acariciar a uno de los gatos, lanzando suspiros de cansancio.

-parece que no la vamos a poder encontrar-bajo un poco la mirada, decepcionado.

Unas fuertes pisadas resonaron en la entrada del recinto, por lo que el pequeño se puso alerta, con alegría corrió hacia la entrada esperando que fuera su madre la que había llegado a buscarle.

-Máter qué bueno que estas aquí-exclamo alegre al ver la silueta de la otra persona, pero grande fue su decepción al ver que no era su madre, si no un hombre, grande y alto, que vestía ropas árabes y tenía una máscara en la cara-¿Quién eres tú?

-jah! Miren nada más que tenemos aquí-exclamo el turco, mientras agarraba las ropas de griego y lo alzaba hasta quedar frente a frente- es nada mas un mocoso, dime engendro ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-hey! Suéltame idiota-el griego comenzó a patalear tratándose de zafar del agarre del turco.

-mira nada más que debilucho jajaja-rio soltando grandes carcajadas haciendo que el menor hiciera pucheros.

-te he dicho que me suelte, además ¿Dónde está mi máter?

-¿tu madre?-exclamo extrañado el turco dejando de reír- no sé de quién me estás hablando-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida

-hey! He dicho que me sueltes-con gran agilidad el niño logro maniobras y mordió la mano del mayor haciendo que este lo soltara

-AHH! Maldito mocoso- grito y se voltio dispuesto a buscar al pequeño pero cuando miro a ver este ya había desaparecido- maldito mocoso, te encontrare- dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar al menor

El pequeño griego se encontraba escondido detrás de la estatua de atenea, resguardándose del turco y abrazando a uno de sus gatos.

-shhhh~, no vayas a hacer ruido, yo vaya a ser que nos descubra-el gato solo asintió manteniéndose en silencio y dejándose acariciar por sus dueño.

Las pisadas del turco resonaron en todo el lugar mientras recorría el santuario, mientras más se acercaba al lugar donde se escondía el griego, mas abrazaba a su gato tratando de encontrar protección.

-¿_porque tiene que pasarme esto?, quiero mi matér, ¿matér donde estas?_-con lentitud levanto su mirada para poder observar la imponente estatua de la diosa atenea-_por favor gran atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y de la justicia, haz que mi madre se encuentre bien ahora, protégela y no dejes que nada le pase_**-**pequeñas lagrimitas se deslizaron por las mejillas del menor y el cansancio poco a poco lo fue venciendo hasta que se quedo dormido.

-jah! Ya te encontré moco…-las palabras del turco se quedaron en su boca al notar que el pequeño se encontraba durmiendo, con delicadeza, lo cargo y lo llevo en brazos a la salida.

* * *

><p>Sueño de Grecia<p>

El pequeño griego corría por las praderas de un campo lleno de flores, había de narcisos una de sus favoritas, con rapidez, se dirigió a la cima de una colina, corriendo a lo más rápido que daba para ser recibido por una mujer que lo esperaba.

-máter-exclamo el pequeño, saltando a los brazos de la mujer y esta lo cachaba y lo acurrucaba

-oh mi pequeño Heracles, te he extrañado-dijo la mujer, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo del menor

-matér, ¿Dónde estabas?, te he estado buscando-la miro con preocupación en sus ojos y con un deje de tristeza, la mirada de la mujer por un momento se ensombreció pero luego volvió a sonreír, con delicadeza agarro fuertemente el cuerpo del niño y se sentó en el suelo poniendo al menor en sus piernas.

-oh mi pequeño Heracles- su mirada jade se poso en los ojos del menor y sus manos acariciaron sus cabellos castaños, su expresión denotaba tristeza por lo cual el niño se asusto.

-matér ¿Qué te pasa, qué tienes?

-Heracles, mi niño, es hora de que parta

-p-pero madre-la mirada del menor se oscureció y rápidamente abrazo a la mujer, sosteniéndola con un fuerte agarre

-si, sé que es difícil, pero es tiempo de que deje este mundo, los dioses me han llamado, y mi misión en este lugar a terminado, es tipo de que valla a los reinos del hades y te deje mi carga a ti.

-p-pero madre-dijo el menor mientras levantaba la mirada y veía con decisión a la mujer- tu eres un gran imperio, haz luchado y conquistado, todavía eres fuerte, no mereces morir-su rostro se oculto en el pecho de su progenitora y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su mejilla.

-Heracles-lo llamo la mayor, tomándole con delicadeza el rostro al pequeño griego para que la viera a los ojos, una gran sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro, con delicadeza sus dedos, largos y finos limpiaron las lagrimas del menor para luego darle un beso en la frente- sé que es duro, pero debes darte cuenta que mi tiempo aquí ha acabado, ya mi cuerpo no puede más, se ha marchitado, es tiempo de que tu, tomes las riendas de mi imperio y sigas con mi legado, no te preocupes, yo nunca te dejare, siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote y observándote, nunca te dejare solo.. Sé que lograras ser un gran imperio, serás fuerte como yo y vencerás a todos, confió en ti.

El menor se quedo observando a la mujer por unos instantes, con su manguita tallo su rostro quitando cualquier signo de lágrimas y tomo entre sus pequeñas manos las de su madre.

-no te preocupes matér-su mirada era de decisión- prometo que me convertiré en un gran imperio y seguiré con tu legado

La mujer mayor sonrió y abrazo al menor dándole pequeños besos en la nuca y acunándolo en sus brazos.

-yo se que lo harás

El abrazo duro unos minutos hasta que se separaron, el menor soltó un pequeño bostezo y se acomodo en los brazos de la mujer mayor.

-parece que alguien tiene sueño-dijo mientras sostenía al más pequeño y se paraba para comenzar a mecerlo, con una voz delicada, comenzó a recitar una pequeña canción de cuna arrullando al pequeño griego.

Νάνι, νάνι, καλό μου μωράκι  
>Νάνι, νάνι, κοιμήσου γλυκά<br>Η μανούλα ειν' κοντά  
>σε παίρνει αγκαλιά,<br>φιλιά να σου δώσει  
>πολλά τρυφερά!<p>

Νάνι, νάνι, καλό μου μωράκι  
>Νάνι, νάνι, κοιμήσου γλυκά<p>

Νάνι, νάνι, καλό μου μωράκι  
>Νάνι, νάνι, κοιμήσου γλυκά<p>

Η μανούλα ειν' κοντά  
>σε παίρνει αγκαλιά,<br>φιλιά να σου δώσει  
>πολλά τρυφερά!<p>

Νάνι, νάνι, καλό μου μωράκι  
>Νάνι, νάνι, κοιμήσου γλυκά<p>

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron debido al ruido exterior, despertó en una habitación competamente desconocida, llena de artículos extraños y que él nunca había visto. Observo sus ropas por un momento y noto que no eran las mismas que llevaba antes, su toga de seda blanca, había sido substituida por una de color rojo con bordes de oro. Se encontraba acostado en una cama con sabanas de seda, completamente blanca y con grandes almohadas de colores pasteles todas adornadas con figuras diferentes. El pánico inundo su corazón e intento salir corriendo de ahí, pero el sonido de la puerta hizo que desistiera su plan.<p>

La figura del turco se vislumbro frente a él y con paso firme se acerco al menor, con su mano atrajo una silla que se encontraba por ahí, y se sentó en ella mirando fijamente al menor. Al ver la imponente mirada del turco el menor guardo por unos momentos silencio, el aire era tenso hasta que el menor no se pudo contener mas y exploto.

-¿Quién eres tú, que estoy haciendo aquí, donde están mis ropas y donde esta mi madre?-grito el menor, con la cara roja de tanto esfuerzo que hizo, el turco se levando de sus silla dispuesto a tocar al griego pero este se alejo y retrocedió hasta chocar con la cabecera de la cama- ¡aléjate!

-hey, hey, tranquilo-dijo el turco mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama pero rápidamente una almohada se asentó violentamente en su cara- pequeño mocoso…

Pero su enojo fue reprimido al ver que el menor se encontraba llorando, sus mejillas ahora se encontraban empapadas y sus manitas formaban pequeños puñitos.

-hey mocoso tranquilo, yo…-trato de tranquilizarlo pero este no lo escucho y comenzó a hacer un berrinche

-quiero mi matér, ¿donde está mi matér?, dime donde esta, la quiero ver, quiero a mi máter-sus gritos aumentaron de tono al igual que su llanto y el turco no supo qué hacer

-_dios, ¿ahora qué hago?, nunca he sabido como calmar a un mocoso, si tan solo Elizabeth estuviera aquí_-pensó algo frustrado el turco mientras pensaba en que hacer, el llanto del menor aumento por lo que opto por lo más normal del mundo, lo abrazo- ya tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, ya ya, tranquilízate-su mano enguantada acaricio los cabellos castaños del menor, buscando tranquilizarlo.

Los sollozos y el llanto poco a poco fueron disminuyendo hasta que no se escucharon mas, cuando el turco consideró que ya era tiempo, separo el cuerpo del menor del suyo y noto que este se encontraba durmiendo, con delicadeza acostó al pequeño en la cama y lo arropo, al ver que su trabajo estaba terminado se dispuso a irse pero la pequeña mano del menor sostuvo su dedo.

-m-mami, n-no te vayas, por favor-el griego comenzó a sollozar entre sueños

Las visiones de lo que paso hace algunas horas le volvieron a la mente como si de una película se tratase.

* * *

><p>La sangre se encontraba esparcida por todos lados, varios cuerpo mutilados se encontraban tirados en el suelo, la putrefacción se podía oler en todas parte, la sangre ya se encontraba seca pero seguí emitiendo un olor horrible, todo aquello era resultado de aquella guerra que se encontraba por terminar, solo dos cuerpos entre tantos cadáveres se podían notar con vida en aquel campo.<p>

El turco se encontraba observarlo a la pequeña mujer en el suelo, sosteniendo su espada frente a su cara esperando su próximo movimiento, a pesar de que todo había terminado, la mujer se negaba a rendirse.

-ríndete, ya todo a acabado, ya ni de pie puedes estar- con su espada alzo el mentón de la griega haciendo que esta lo viera a los ojos.

-puedes haber derrotado a mi pueblo, pero esto no significa que hayas ganado la guerra, mi pueblo resurgirá y se liberara de ti-en su brazo se podía notar una gran herida, de la cual emanaba mucha sangre, su piel se encontraba pálida debido a la perdida pero aun así seguía intentando levantarse. Su mirada por unos segundos se debió hacia el recinto que se encontraba detrás de ella, su hijo se encontraba ahí, pero rápido la volvió hacia el turco esperando que este no se hubiera dado cuenta. Había tratado de llegar al Partenón para advertirle que se escondiera y que no saliera pero el turco la encontró y no tuvo más que pelear con él.

Por desgracia, el de mascara logro notar el desvió y una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro, su espada dejo de apuntar a la griega y la guardo en su funda comenzando a caminar directo al recinto.

-valla valla, parece que escondes algo- sus pasos poco a poco se fueron acercando al lugar pero un jalón de ropas lo detuvo

-espera, por favor- ahí justo en su pierna, la griega se había abrazado a ella, en su mirada se denotaba preocupación y una inmensa tristeza.

-suéltame-dijo el turco mientras pateaba a la otra haciendo que esta le soltara la pierna y callera al piso- sea lo que sea, ¿para qué lo proteges, si al fin y al cabo va a terminar siendo mío?

-por favor, no lo mates-¿era una persona?, el turco se acerco a la griega y con firmeza la agarro de su rostro haciendo que lo viera a la cara

-¿de qué se trata? ¡Dímelo!-exigió con voz fuerte y demandante, la griega bajo la mirada por un momento y pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos jade, el turco sintió un vuelco de su corazón y la compasión lo golpeo

-por favor-suplico, agarrándole las manos al más alto y sosteniéndolas entre las suyas- te lo suplico, no le hagas daño, es lo único que tengo, es lo más preciado para mí

El turco la miro anonadado, pero se mantuvo firme, esto podría ser un truco

-¿Quién?

-mi hijo-al escuchar estas palabras los ojos del mayor se abrieron estrepitosamente, sintió como su corazón se ablando y una punzada le atravesó, con delicadeza dejo a la mujer y saco sus manos de entre las suyas.

-está bien, no le hare nada-dijo resignado

La mirada de la mujer se ilumino en ese instante y una bella sonrisa ilumino su rostros, hubiera seguido con ella pero una toz le vino, con su mano trato de pararla pero solo logro derramar sangre en ella, su cuerpo ya se estaba rindiendo, el turco solo la sostuvo más fuerte para que esta no se callera

-muchas gracias-miro al turco con ternura- se llama Heracles, es mi único hijo, le gusta la filosofía y los gatos, y también-entre sus vestimentas saco un pequeño papelito y lo puso entre las manos del hombre y este la guardaba entre sus ropas- para dormir le gusta que le canten esta nana, es un poco enojón, pero no es un mal niño, se esfuerza en todo lo que hace y siempre lo termina, también es gran artista

Con cada palabra que la mujer decía podía notar que lo decía con el mayor orgullo de todos, su sonrisa lo denotaba, poco a poco el cuerpo de la mujer se fue debilitando y la toz aumento, su palidez era extrema y se podía notar como la vida se le iba.

-parece que se me acabo el tiempo-exclamo medio perdida mirando el cielo, con delicadeza y el turco la acostó en el piso procurando que no se golpeara con nada, estaba a punto de pararse pero la mano de la griega lo detuvo- por favor, cuida de él.

Con estas últimas palabras la mayor cerró los ojos y su corazón dejo de latir, en su rostro se podía denotar una sonrisa enorme, había muerto feliz, el turco al ver esto, solo deposito un pequeño beso en la mano de la mayor y se levanto.

-_que te vaya bien en el otro mundo_-con paso firme se dirigió al Partenón donde se dispuso a buscar al pequeño mocoso que la habían encomendado.

* * *

><p>El turco saco el papelito que había guardado desde hace ya tiempo y lo comenzó a leer, cantando con su voz ronca, aquella nana para dormir.<p>

Νάνι, νάνι, καλό μου μωράκι  
>Νάνι, νάνι, κοιμήσου γλυκά<br>Η μανούλα ειν' κοντά  
>σε παίρνει αγκαλιά,<br>φιλιά να σου δώσει  
>πολλά τρυφερά!<p>

Poco a poco los sollozos del menor disminuyeron y se fue tranquilizando hasta se encontraba totalmente tranquilo. Al terminar de cantar el turco miro al menor por unos segundos y se quedo viendo su rostro tranquilo, cuando considero que era suficiente, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-_espero que duermas bien pequeño mocoso, ve y viaja al país de los sueño, donde no hay preocupaciones y tal vez te espere tu mami_- con estas últimas palabras el mayor se retiro por completo del cuarto, dejando descansar al menor

* * *

><p>Muchos años después...<p>

-Maldito griego deja de golpearme-dijo el turco mientras sostenía la cruz que desde hace rato el del cabello castaño había usado para golpearle la cabeza

-tu deja mi cruz idiota, la estas manchando con tus sucias manos-exclamo el griego con su típica voz lenta y arrebatándole sus cruz al mayor para luego acostarse en una de las ruinas de su madre.

-tks, tu estúpido griego solo molestas-exclamo molesto el turco mirando como el otro lo ignoraba por completo y le daba la espalda- solo eres un mocoso, además, mírate, eres un flojonazo que no hace nada más que dormir

El griego lo voltio a ver por unos minutos y su mirada mostraba un enojo total.

-mínimo durmiendo puedo escapar de esta realidad y no tener que ver tu horrible cara que ni con la máscara puedes ocultarlo-con estas palabras el menor se volvió a voltear y se dispuso a dormir

El turco solo apretó sus manos pero no dijo más y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a su pueblo, había pensado en molestar un poco al griego pero al parecer estaba de mal humor, ha de ser porque estaban en esas fechas.

-_la muerte de su madre_-pensó, por un momento voltio a ver al griego y vio que este se encontraba completamente dormido-_duerme mocoso, mínimo así podrás escapar de esta dura realidad y del sufrimiento y tal vez la veas_

De entre sus ropas, saco un pequeño papelito, este se encontraba desgastado y estaba arrugado, lo observo por unos minutos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-_vez, como te lo prometí, lo he cuidado y crecido-_con fuerza arrugo el papelito y lo volvió a meter entre sus ropas-_y seguiré con mi promesa, lo cuidare hasta que muera, y respetare tu memoria, *atena._

_El sueño puede ser una escapatoria de la realidad, pero siempre se debe volver, algunos dicen que en ellos se puede ver visiones o ver a personas que ya no están en este mundo y que quieren dar un mensaje, el sueño es una necesidad y todos tienen derecho a soñar_

* * *

><p>*máter: madre en griego<p>

*Es el nombre que le quise poner a la mama de Grecia, bueno el que más se usa XD

(N/A): bueno, espero que les haya gustado, perdón si hay algún erro histórico o algo pero no lo escribí a base de historia y eso, si no como para contar como Turquía termino siendo el que custodie a Grecia.


End file.
